User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June ● July-September ● October-November ● December —— Chat issues in 2011/2012 2010: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2011: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2012: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2013: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec Ongoing projects — Affiliated wikis discussions New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spamming, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. Affiliated Wikis update Anyone that has asked about creating an officially-affiliated wiki in another language (Dutch, Spanish, German, etc.), I haven't forgotten about this. I will be working on this again starting this weekend. One of the biggest things is that I need to get the info on the file pages straightened out. We can worry about uploading better screenshots later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Most messages relating to this have been moved to the new Affiliated wikis discussions page. The missing platypus background Here's an idea for July 26-August 24. I propose a teal bacxkground, tangerine question marks and black silhouettes of Perry in various poses for this Wikia. If someone can come up with this, it would tie in with the "Where's Perry?" plot. Mouseinphilly (talk) 10:45 PM US EDT July 10 2012 : That's a really good idea. I can probably cobble something together, but Topher has better graphic skills than I do. I will check with him. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC)